priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Angela Chittenden
Angela Chittenden (born 1979 in Iowa) is an American Model, Actress, and Swimwear Designer. She previously auditioned to become one of two newest Barker's Beauties on The Price is Right during it's 29th season. Early Life & Modeling Career Born in Iowa. While in college, Angela, on a whim, entered a local Hawaiian Tropic competition and won at just 21 years of age. From there, she went on and landing numerous modeling jobs in some of the most exotic places in the world including Belize, Mexico, and Hawaii. Angela Chittenden has graced the covers of a number of magazines which include Maxim, Oxygen, and Muscle & Fitness. ''Price is Right'' Audition & Later Career Aside from her numerous modeling credentials, Angela took on a new challenge. She auditioned to become one of two newest Barker's Beauties on the television game show The Price is Right during it's 29th season on the air and permanently replacing longtime models Kathleen Bradley and Janice Pennington, both of whom were unjustifiably dismissed from the series back in December 2000, along with several of the show's staffers. Chittenden made her auditioning debut on (airdate) January 5, 2001 and continuing on to appear until the 11th, only appearing for five shows. Angela auditioned alongside Barker's Beauty hopeful Enya Flack, who also appeared on the same airdates. Later Career After her brief tryout run as one of Barker's Beauties, Angela not only continued on with her modeling career but she also expanded her empire. In 2004, she launched her very own swimwear line titled Beach Bunny Swimwear. Her passion for couture kicked in at an early age, always had a love and passion for fashion and swimwear. From her days in modeling hundreds of different suits, including her brief time as a model on The Price is Right, Angela recalled once in an interview that none of them ever felt right, saying they were either they were too conservative with too much coverage or not very classy. She wanted to go for the sexy and elegant look and that's why she decided to design her very own. Angela knew she wanted to create something different, something special, something that would let women feel inspired and want show off their bodies, feel sexy and confident, glamorous, flirty and fun all at the same time. Her boudoir-inspired lines quickly became an instant hit with women looking for swimsuits that make a bold statement. By ignoring trends, Beach Bunny Swimwear started setting them. And grabbing the attention of the fashion, media and celebrity worlds. Sports Illustrated even dedicated more pages of its Swimsuit issue to Beach Bunny Swimwear than any other line. Soon, iconic women in the public eye from singer and actress Jennifer Lopez to singer & lead female vocal of the music group The Black Eyed Peas, Fergie, to legendary supermodels Cheryl Tiegs and Cindy Crawford, were hitting the beaches in Beach Bunny suits. And Angela, completely overwhelmed by this instant success, found herself featured in a slew of media outlets including USA Today, Vogue, People, InStyle, E! and Extra. She's even been featured on an episode or two of the E! Reality series Kourtney and Kim Take Miami as the famous Kardashian sisters tried on swimwear from Angela's line. Personal Life Angela is married and has two daughters and four step-daughters and is still actively involved in her Beach Bunny Swimwear line. Gallery angela002.jpg angela005.jpg angela013.jpg angela016.jpg angela021.jpg angela026.jpg angela039.jpg angela041.jpg angela045.jpg angela054.jpg angela058.jpg angela060.jpg angela064.jpg angela068.jpg angela071.jpg Angela enya s18.jpg|With Enya Flack Angela enya s34.jpg Angela enya s30.jpg Angela enya s24.jpg Angela enya s14.jpg Angela enya s04.jpg angela074.JPG angela.jpg Category:Models Category:People Category:Model Tryouts Category:2000s Models